Bad Landing!
by darkdwight7
Summary: Hiccup and Toothless have a bad landing after a flight and in the morning Hiccup has gone through a surprising change
1. Indroduction

**This is my first story i hope u enjoy it**

**it is about 3 months after the red death **

**and it hiccup POV in this chapter**

**i don't own how to train your dragon in any way im just a fan and had a idea :)**

**and just made some changes thx baconlover12 and brwasher for grammar, punctuation and spelling Ur the best :)**

**this is just the introduction :D**

Me and toothless were just finishing our flying for the day it was great clear sky's nice temperature (very rare for berk).toothless was showing me all the inland's around berk but he wanted it to be a surprise or something like that because we used the tail fin which he controls not me. We saw inland after inland it was so beautiful and the sunset made it even more so it felt like the flight me and Astrid went on and when i was thinking that i look at toothless and he had a grin on him "what the" i though to my self but shrugged it off trying to not over think anything (which i always do).

We were landing on the spot me and toothless first meet still the same as it always was but just as we were about to land when a massive gust of wind blew us right into the side of the grotto.

BOOM! I got up after shaking off the rumble "ouch that hurt were did that wind come from?" then when i looked over i saw toothless with shock on my face. Toothless had fairly big gash on his front right shoulder "oh, toothless are you ok bud" but toothless reacted right away when he saw it and was going berserk."toothless its ok stop" but that did nothing and then when i was paying attention trying to get him to come down BANG!

I was hit by Toothless' tail and right when he did that, Toothless came over to make sure I was okay. As he stood over me, making eyes as if to say "I so sorry", I noticed that Toothless was still bleeding. When I looked at my arm, I saw I had a scrape on it not to big but it would scar. I saw he was bleeding right onto my open wound and my eyes widen as I saw it go into the open wound and then it healed itself.

I then got up from under toothless as he was licking his shoulder and said "he toothless you okay" toothless nodded at that and gave a look as if saying "this little scrap pff" i hoped on toothless back and headed back to berk. Once we got there dad was wonder why were so late and why we had all the scrapes i simple told him "just a bad landing dad anyway i headed to bed i am not felling the best" "alright son good night" stoick said back "night dad" and me and toothless headed up into my room. I went right into my bed and toothless went to his usually corner in the room "night toothless" "goodnight Hiccup" did i just hear but before i could even think i fell fast asleep.

**Well that was my introduction wow dint think it would be that long lol**

**anyway i would like to know of any grammer errors i did so i can fix them or anything else :D**


	2. Chapter 1

**This is my first chapter **

**still want to thank you bacon and brwasher**

**well hope you enjoy this chapter **

I got up in a destroyed bed wonder what the hell happened all i could remember was hitting the grotto the way back home was mostly a purl. There was one thing i could remember "good night Hiccup" what did that mean "oh well doesn't matter" i thought. Then the shock of my life when i reached for my life even more so the seeing my leg was no longer there after the battle with red death, even greater then seeing the red death for the first time. NO those compared to this was well just a stooped toe my hand was not a hand it was A PAW!

I let out a big screech when i saw it and tried to get up but then relised that it just wasn't my hand well er...paw it was my HOLE BODY! I looked at my back and saw 2 big wings and saw a tail on my rear." WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON IM A NIGHT FURY" i said but it came out as a humongous roar toothless got up right away and the hatch flew open and jumped in. Stockic and Toothless saw the broken bed a new night fury that they have never seen before Stockic immediately yelled at the new night fury well toothless growled.

"Were the hell is my son u beast" stockic yelled at this new night fury. Toothless was growling but the weird part was i could understand toothless."WERE HICCUP"toothless was growling at me both toothless and my dad were yelling or growling over and over but what made me really nervous was seeing the axe in my dad hand i had to act quick or dad might. He new that dad dint understand him but maybe toothless could understand me.

"Toothless it me"hiccup said in a whine. Toothless heard that and growled back "what" but toothless believed him toothless dint know why but his instincts told him this was hiccup .then the dragon ear sank and look at hiccup father with big puppy stockic was confused. "dragon what wrong who is that dragon and were hiccup?" stockic said very confused. Both dragon whined and were both thinking of a way they could say that this new dragon was hiccup.

Hiccup got up and started slowly walking over to his father and his father holding his axe even tighter then before. Hiccup though that if he showed his father his eyes maybe just maybe he would see it was me his only son. I was about a foot away from my dad and he moved the axe at that toothless growled "toothless what wrong he could have eaten my son and your best friend" stockic said with a scole even though he had gotten use to hiccup having a massive 300 pound fire breathing dragon as a best friend but it felt weird having himself say it. While stockic was in a dose hiccup pressed his snout into stockic chest and looked up "dad its me".

Stockic dad wided he heard it in his head he knew that voice it was his son. Stockic backed away trying to figure out what just happened. Then after a few minutes he looked at the dragon and said "hiccup is that you?" hiccup nodded over and over.

For the few time in his life stockic was speechless (can ya blame him lol srry). Hiccup immanently walked up to him and said "it me dad please". Stockic heard it again and now he new it was from the dragon and with that stockic did one thing that the chief has never done before he fainted.

Hiccup immanently freaked out but just as he was doing that toothless tackled him wagging his tail. I licked his face I was so happy hiccup a dragon i can talk to him and tell him everything all my stories, dont get me wrong I love hiccups stories but i want to tell him my stories and maybe my feelings. Toothless growled at that though, hiccup was a dragon but would keep those though baryed for now. "umm toothless can u let me up" toothless looked down and saw hiccup still trapped under his weight "oh sorry hiccup" toothless got off him and hiccup was confused and asked "why you do that" toothless dint expect that "just a little existed" hiccup gave a confused look at toothless "what does that mea.." before he could finish stockic started to stir

stockic got up and remember why he had fainted and walked up to hiccup and looked right into his eyes. He stared at my eyes for what like hours then out of no were he hugged me." it is you son but how are you a dragon?" hiccup look and father and said "i dont now dad". "Well that a problem and wait how the hell can i understand you" stockic said letting go of his grip on hiccup neck. "WAIT YOU CAN UNDERSTAND ME!" but this time all stockic heard was growls. "what hiccup i dint understand that" both stockic and hiccup dint now what was going on and at that point steped up.

"hiccup you need to be touching him to allow him to understand you" toothless said."what how do you that" hiccup asked confused."doesn't matter hiccup ill tell you later just trust me for now" toothless said back a little annoyed. "well ok" hiccup sad as hiccup walked up to his father and put his snout to his chest.

"dad please listen, i don't now how exactly but if im in direct physical contact with you I can talk to you"hiccup said. Stockic was a bit confused but understood it "well that clears up one problem but we still have one big problem". "let me guess the hole im a dragon thing not going over well"i said half laughing.

"hiccup this is no time for joking we have to find a way to change you back" stockic said with a bit of angry in his voice at his son little worry over his son voice."look dad let me ask toothless and the other dragon what happened and see if i can get some information maybe someone will now something" hiccup said."well alright son good luck and come and tell me if you find anything" at that stockic left the room.

"so toothless what the hell is going on" hiccup asked. "how would i know i was just a surprised at seeing you as a dragon" toothless said back to hiccup. "this is the worse thing that could be happening" hiccup said "it not that bad hiccup"toothless replayed. "NOT TO BAD TOOTHLESS your insane this count get any worse"hiccup screech back

"don't screech at me hiccup its just now i can tell u all of my past and we can both have real conversation "toothless said trying to change the subject" hmm well alright but lets go get some food im really hungry"hiccup said "ok then"toothless agreeing.

**Well thats it first chapter **

**hey that my first chapter i hope it went well**


	3. beta

Hey there people who are reading my story im really sorry for not uploading well the worst part is that i have it all the way to chapter 3 and staring chapter 4 but my beta has not even responded to me in a month im getting really pissed and so im asking for help if anyone knows and good one (or are one ;D ) ok now this story is going to get interesting if you know what i mean and as long as the person (or u :P ) is fine with that its all good and i suck and i mean suck at spelling and grammer and that what i need help with so ya pm me or whatever to make contact thx u :)


	4. Chapter 2

**Hello this is my next next chapter sorry about the long wait if there grammer or spelling i did my best **

"well toothless lets get going" hiccup said "alright" toothless said back and at that they both ran downstairs but then he heard something from his father "hold on son there something off about you".

Hiccup gave him a confused look thinking "umm did you forget what happened 5 minutes AGO "and stockic seem to read his son mind as said " and i don't mean the whole your a dragon thing its something else" stockic studied his son for a little while until he relised and had a huge grin oh his face "hiccup your leg look". Hiccup looked back at his leg that well shouldn't be there and sure enough there it was he nipped it with his teeth and he though "yep it real". At that hiccup jump around the house with pure joy his heart. "hiccup come down please i still want a house after this" stockic laugh as he said it hiccup stooped but was still very happy with a huge grin on his face while toothless just sat and waited."were are you guys off to anyway"

"to get some food" i said stockic gave a confused look "oh ya" i though to my self. He slowly walked up to his father and put his snout to his chest and said"going to eat then see if i can find out how to turn back to normal" stockic was still not use to hearing a dragon talk through his mind but still spoke "well alright but lets not tell anyone right now it better for everyone OK" "alright dad see ya" i said running out the door toothless right behind me.

Everyone was looking at us while we were walking through the village for two reasons. One they never seen another night fury and two toothless and hiccup are always together and for once there not but no one had the nerve to ask about it and for vikings unless it was fighting it was problem better to leave them alone.

"toothless look there the dock race ya" hiccup taunting toothless"oh your going down"they ran as fast as they could hiccup was still trying to get use to his new body but it felt natural running like this for reason. I just go ahead of toothless and look back for one second but i dint even notice the person in the middle of the path... BAM!

Astrid pov

Astrid was just heading to the forge to get her axe sharpened but as she looked to her left she was hit by a unknown dragon. She immediately looked up at the dragon and the dragon looked down and then she heard something that made her heart drop "oh sorry astrid"

with that the dragon ran off. Astrid was really confused and frozen "did i just here that" she looked at were the the two dragon were running two and it looked like they were running to the docks "ive got to figure out what going on" as she started toward the dock she relised something "was there two night fury's"

"ha i beat you" toothless laughed "that not fair astrid got in my way" hiccup yelled back "excuses" toothless huffed. I immanently growled at him then let it go and huffed "whatever lets grab something to eat"they walked into the fishing station

"oh no more dragons i need all the fish i can get" the dock master yelled at us. We both got our puppy dog(well dragon eyes cant resist thoughs xD) eyes out"im still saying no" we kept on it but we added a whine now."no" he gave a look trying his best to keep his angry mood but then he broke "ok fine u get on barrel but that it and i guess i should be nice to a new guest in our village" toothless grasped the barrel with his teeth and ran out the door yelling a me to follow him. After they left the shop keep gave a little smile and spoke " those dragon are going to be the death of me" after relising the irony of what he just kept laughing and continued on with his day.

"Well that went better then expected" i though to my self we opened the barrel well less opening and more tearing it apart. Toothless immediately start woofing them down and i was just staring at them yes i was hungry but i still dint want raw fish and at that toothless gave me a look ."come on just try it its really good if you just try it" hiccup just looked at the fish and started to sniff it and though "well i am a dragon i guess my organs are different now i hope" then hiccup took the cod and was about to chew it but his powerful through muscle kicked in and swallow it hole my eyes wided.

Did i just swallow that fish whole and did it taste good "told you it tasted it good" toothless laugh at me as he said it. "shut up"i growled back but he was right it taste good. As we were finishing the rest of the fish i saw someone i really dint want to see.

"Astrid, crap anyone but her" hiccup said with a lot of worry in his voice and astrid could tell "i had no idea how"i though but she knew something was up and then i relised something when i said i was "sorry" he was in contact with her she heard me i mental slapped my self.

Astrid pov

"i finally caught up with you two and i want answers" i yelled at both the night fury she new one of them was toothless because of the tail fin but were the hell was hiccup and who the hell was this other night fury.

Both the dragons looked at each other and toothless gave a nod and the other night fury sighed and started to walk up to me and put his snout on my stomach i was about to swat the dragon but then i heard it "umm hi astrid"

"did i just hear that" i though to my self "are you talking?" i ask the dragon felling like an idiot but then."well yes and no astrid im talking through your mind i have no idea how toothless still hasn't told me how but i do have to keep contact with them" the night fury said.

* * *

>"well alright but can you at least tell me your name" i said still really confused "my name my name ummm i cant tell you"the night fury said but astrid was not amused by that"well you will have to or im telling stockic the chief of this tribe" she yelled at the night fury "tell me what exactly " i and both dragons froze at that.<p><p>

Hiccup pov

"now let me say it again what do you want to tell me" stockic spoke to astrid and i backed away from astrid "i was thanking the gods that my dad stepped in" i though to myself. My dad gave me a look which told me that "you fucked up". I looked away from my father in a bit of shame because we both new i was about to crack under pressure

he came up and put his hand on my snout and i said "dad thank you for coming" dad huffed and started to talk to astrid. Astrid immediately spoke to the stockic"chief i know what im about to say will sound well insane but you have to believe me that dragon can ta" "talk" dad finished for her.

* * *

>"well yes...WAIT YOU KNEW" astrid screamed the last part "astrid you may be my son girlfriend but i will not allow you to talk to me like that" dad said in a firm voice that made her immediately stop and regained her posture"im... sorry chief" she said back while bowing but stockic put his hand on her shoulder and said"but i guess you deserve to know"<p><p>

Toothless pov

I just lay there watching the whole scene play out in front of me and i was laughing on the inside with trying my best to keep a straight face watching it all but something or someone was starting to make me mad. I was seeing hiccup touching astrid "ya i know hes his girlfriend but still" damn it toothlesss stop thinking like that he will never accept m..." tell me what exactly " and at that i was broke out of my train of thought. i looked to see who said it and i saw hiccup father standing giving hiccup a disappointed look.

I decide to walk up beside hiccup while hiccup father was explaining everything to astrid and seeing astrid in complete shock was a little amusing. Then i look at hiccup and started to daydream "hiccup" i was right with up against him in my day dream "oh toothless" hiccup responded "toothless" he said again "yes"i responded "TOOTHLESS" in a flash i was back to reality and hiccup was looking down at me confused and concern look.

"umm toothless what hell are you doing" hiccup asked with a very confused look"umm what do you mean" i asked with a little worry in my voice "you were rubbing against me and purring it seem you were day dreaming" hiccup said "oh sorry got lost in thought" i said trying to keep calm and regain my posture "well what was it about" hiccup asked with a little bit of concern in his voice "well umm..." i was trying to think of a way to stir the conversation into another direction but luckily someone helped me out "hiccup is that really you"we both turned to astrid.

**And with that im done chapter 2**


	5. readers deside

Hey there people of fanfic ummm soo i need to tell u something i have had a few chapter done but my spelling a grammer suck andi tryed betas and that failed (badly) so i was going to say that i will post my story and keep going with it but if i should stop because of that so be it but i want my readers to tell my if i should stop or not so im leaving it up to you my reader stop beacuse of grammer and spelling or keep going your choice so ya :) or :(


	6. Chapter 3

**Well this is chapter 3 i am really happy with the postive comments to cointue this story i will do my best if there any thing you see that wrong with it send me a review i will fix it as fast as i can :P**

* * *

><p><p>

Hiccup pov

"so it really you hiccup"hiccup looked at astrid complete forgetting that conversation he was having with toothless "umm ya"i said "what i couldn't understand that" she said confused because she knew he heard him a little while ago.

"crap that right" he mentally slapped himself then put his tail in front of astrid and astrid gave me a very questionable look. "touch his tail dear trust me it the only way you will be able to understand him "dad said "well alright" she said as she touch my tail "hi astird"

astrid knew she heard this but she still count believe what she was hearing a voice from a dragon and that dragon was hiccup she was doing everything she could to not pass out from all of this information ."so it really is you hiccup"she asked me i gave a deep breath "yes it me i know this ALOT to take in but please bare with me on this astr" but before i could finish she hugged my neck.

"hiccup i don't care what you look like i still love you no matter what"she said and at that i blushed so hard right through my scales."didn't know dragons could blush"astrid said giggling. Then astrid kissed my snout but the second she did that toothless growled so loud that everyone froze were they were and we all looked at him with a questionable look.

* * *

><p><p>

Toothless pov

"oh shit did i just do that, crap" i though to my self cursing my jealous nature. I have to find a way to stir this in another direction come on toothless think come on then i saw my answer astrid had somthing in her pocket "perfect" i thought to myself.

* * *

><p><p>

Hiccup pov

"THE KNIFE" i heard him growl "oh ya that right you hate weapons" i though "umm astrid" she still was looking confused at toothless but then looked back at me " astrid your knife toothless does fell good with that around sorry about that" astrid released and grasped the knife and through it away. She then looked at toothless and spoke "sorry about that always forget how much you hate weapons well anyway i got to go hiccup see ya" "bye astrid" i told her as she ran up the hill

i stared at her for a while but then i look over to my right and saw Fireworm land right beside him. He was wonder what she was doing here and without snoutlot for that matter but before he could ask her "hey there and who might you be"

* * *

>"umm" gulp "hey fireworm it me hiccup" i said with a bit of a shudder in my voice "WHAT HICCUP that cant be" she said very surprised "look we don't know what happened but me and toothless are trying to find a way to change me back any help?" hiccup said in a very calm voice but then she looked at toothless "hey can i borrow toothless for a few minutes" toothless looked at her very confused then he heard stockic "hiccup i need to talk to you for a few minutes" me and toothless looked at each other but agreed and i went with dad and toothless went with fireworm.<p><p>

Toothless pov

"hey fireworm what do you want"i said to her "oh i just wanted to have a little talk with you" she said while winking at me. Ive been friends with fireworm since i was little and i can trust her with anything and everthing. "so how do you like hiccup being a dragon hmm" she said in a sly voice "umm... er uhhh" i said well more like studder "you hoping to become ma" she said with a very sly voice "NO i wouldn't do anything like that hes my friend and...that's ...all"i said in a slight wiper.

"oh come on tooth i dint mean to make you sad" she said in a very kind voice "but i know as well as anyone that you've wanted hiccup as more than just a friend since you both killed the green ell"she said still trying to cheer me up"he will never accept me that way, we both know that" i said still sulking "well you might not have had the best chance when he was human but now"she said with a big grin.

I let out a little growl at her but she was swift to talk "and have you tried courting him in anyway and make him see the light" she winked at me and i froze unable to say anything "well i dont see any harm in it at least you can try" she said in a soothing voice.

Harm it ran through my head a million times "what harm WHAT HARM COULD IT DO" i screamed back at her"i may fell for him in that way but i care more for or friendship and i will not doing anything to harm it even at the cost of my own feelings being crushed" and at that i lay down a started to whimper uncontrollably.

"hey hey hey it ok toothless came down" she was making her best attempt at console me. Then she lay down beside me and said"look toothless i dint mean anything by what i said but you should still try at lease. look you cant just ignore you felling soon that felling with turn to despair then to hate and i know you will never do anything to him but..." "i know but i don't want to ruin anything between us" i said trying to regain my posture.

"look toothless he may not know it yet but he does like you... in that way" she said wispering into toothless ear. At that my ear sprog up and look at her with a little bit of wonder and confusion and said "what did you say".

"oh you heard me" she said with a huff and a bit of grin "how would you know" i said still trying to figure out how she knew any of this "well you two hang out more then if you two were just friends and even when he was human he prefer to stay with you more then the girl and lastly he gives that look that his heart and body want you but his mind is keeping him from acting on it" she said very proudly

i was in complete shock at what i just heard everything she said was true but still "and your doing the same your heart and body want him but your head saying no am i wrong" i dint even respond to that because we both new it was true."just try please for your sake and maybe his as well" and at that she flew away. I just lay there thinking about what she just said then i finally said "i will try at least"

* * *

><p><p>

hiccup pov

"damn it son i told you not to tell anyone"stockic was yelling at him while leaning on part of his wing. " ummm.. well dint you tell her"i said trying my best to ease the mood .

"don't even try it i had to tell her or she tell the hole damn village...anyway well deal with later what i really was wondering what have you found out" he said looking at me.

"nothing yet sorry and dad i haven't even asked anyone one yet well fireworm but she dint know anything"

"sorry son but i just want my old scrawny son back"my dad said with the little grin on his face."ok dad ill start try asking the rest of the dragon right aw" but before i could finish toothless came up right next to me and brushed up next to me purring.

"ummm hey toothless what are you doing?" i asked really confused "oh sorry im just in a good mood" toothless said "ok... then"i said still confused. But before i could ask more about his "good mood" my dad coughing try to get my attention.

I looked at him kind of embarrassed but dint know why "oh sorry dad" after i said that he look at toothless then back to me "alright hiccup try and find some stuff out from these ...creatures" my father said but kind of whisper that last part and i heard a slight growl from toothless as my dad walked away.

Everyone was still really nervous about having dragon around and being so friendly with them hiccup dint really blame them because they did steal there livestock and kill many vikings and generations of dragon slaying is hard to forget. well the younger generations is fine with the dragon because they were to young to remember the constant fear of dragon raids but the older generations are starting to get use to it but it will take time.

"hey hiccup you listening"toothless asked with a little worred look in his face "oh sorry what was the question" i said and toothless gave me a fail face "i was asking if you want to go for walk there a place i want to show you" toothless said and giving puppy dog eyes "umm well sure lets go" i said still confused but then maybe this would be the best time to ask why and how im a dragon.

* * *

><p><p>

That the end next will be THE WALK :)


	7. Chapter 4

The walk :P

* * *

>well this is chapter 4 hmmm wow well enjoy i guess xD<p><p>

hiccup POV

me and toothless started to walk into the forest he seem more energetic then usually which was kind of odd, yes he was playful around me when i was human but this was different something was off put i count put my fing... well err paw on it.

"hey toothless were are we going shouldn't we talk to all the dragons not heading into the woods?"i said firm and a bit confused i agreed to the walk but still i though we were going to talk to the other dragons "i though a walk might clear your head and we can have some fun" toothless said.

"oh come on toothless we have to figure out how to change me back im a fucking dragon we need to find out if the other dragon kno" before i could finished toothless cut me off "look hiccup im going to frank with you here and i can sure that no dragon on this island know anything about why or how your a dragon".

"toothless how do know no one knows anything if we don't even ask" i said trying to figure out what he meant "look most dragon here are not very old they were well umm"he was studdering and i look at him with a weird look then he finally said " killed before they could learn anything about the the dragon before and the DAMN EVIL thing made it so we didn't even get the free will and now are past is long forgotten so no dragon on this island will know much of anything" there was a really awkward silence between and then i saw a meadow.

"hey toothless why don't we go play over in the meadow" trying my best to get toothless off the topic he was on the was making him really bummed out "sure sound like fun" toothless said with a smile on his face

no one pov

toothless and hiccup played in the meadow for what seemed like hours chasing playing little game and mostly just enjoying each other company but when they were playing a game of uncle hiccup jumped on toothless back and bit toothless ear (but just playful not full on bit)

toothless pov

my eyes grew huge i could believe what hiccup "what is he doing doesn't he know what this means" i though but then i heard " come on toothless say uncle" i new it, but still this was " Damn" my legs were starting to give not from the weight but from " DAMN submissive nature"i screamed in my head.

Before i new it i was on the ground and finally said uncle "ha so your ears a weak point got to remember that" he was laughing but i just growled loudly back but he payed no attention. I deside to just lay down and relax for a couple of minutes then a heard a huff beside me " tired already" i payed him no mind "fine" he just layed down beside me and we stayed there for at least an hour didn't talk just relax but of course he could have dosed off and i just didnt notice then finally he said something " he toothless can i ask you something"

"depends on what" i said look right at him" well do you have a mate" well i REALLY was not expecting that "well no why do you ask" he just seem to shrug and say" well you and firworm seem to get along fairly well are you trying to get her to be your mate "this made me laugh and i count stop and i could tell that hiccup had a really puzzled look on his face " what, what did i say"he asked trying to find the joke " well hiccup i dont swing that way if you catch my drift" this made him even more puzzled " so your gay?" he cant be that dense can he i though "ok let me put it this way im not gay but i don't like dragoness" i said if he doesn't get this i pity the human race

he just sat there for a few minutes trying to figure it out then i could tell he finally got it and look at me with a complete shocked face " toothless are you a a ... girl"

* * *

><p><p>

**well this is the really big surprise of the story if some people came here for the others one errr sorry this is not the story u want to read but i still hope you read it :D**

**oh and i know people might not like the bullshit thing i said about no dragons knowing well i new to righting and i dont now a better way to put it so i went simple**


	8. Chapter 5

"No im a guy" toothless said

**lol how many people did i piss off in the sentence btw everyone toothless is a girl in this ok im sorry if you guys and gals dont like it but it how it is and im not a big fan of yoais :P so here we go**

* * *

><p><p>

**No ones pov**

"well the last sheep finally crosses the finish line hmm" toothless said. Hiccup really din't know how to process this, for the longest time he always thought toothless was a guy since they met he was sure but know he just learned the complete opposite.

"But wait when umm err why" hiccup tried to say but toothless did her classic fail face and spoke" well first i always been a female your just to dense to notice and what do you mean why is it really that bad that i am a female answer me that" toothless finished and walked away with her head held high and with a bit of smirk on her face but mad sure hiccup dint see that.

Hiccup realized what he said and ran right in front of toothless "im sorry toothless i dint mean to offend you its just well I've always though you were a guy but that my fault and im sorry" hiccup said with his head down.

Toothless knew this was from the heart she huffed she really count stay mad at this idiot could she "look hiccup i guess it not your fault i never really told you and humans cant really tell if were male or female well except at mating season but the beside the point" hiccup look up at her and smiled "actually now that your a dragon you should be able to tell a dragon gender just by the sent" she said happily "wait what?" hiccup said confused.

"ok well lets try with me first direct your focus on me then sniff the air just trust me it will work" toothless said "well ok ill give it try" hiccup said still very confused be he did what he was told and look right at her with a serious look on his face then sniffed the air. The moment he did he smelted a someone what fruity sent but a little different they something flashed in his mind it was a women more beautiful then any women he ever seen she mad astrid look like an old hag she was tall thin with beautiful long black hair but she then he flashed back and saw toothless standing in front of him.

"well do you believe me complete now" hiccup just look at her he count get the vision out of his head this women she was perfect but he had to say something " well ya i guess but why did i see a tall beautiful women with black hair"hiccup said still confused. When toothless heard that she was thrilled "did he really just say that got to play it cool toothless cool" she thought "well hiccup it probably how you see me"she said hiccup turn his head a just stared at he like she was insane "look hiccup that probably your way of telling what a dragon gender is and what they look like to you so ya" she finished with a bit of grin.

Hiccup was about to say something when he heard of voice it was astrid "hiccup were are you" and the second she said it she came right out of the bushes

**Astrid POV**

"damn it were is that boy err drag OH WHATEVER were is he" i yelled. Ive been looking for him for a while now but no luck so far. Then i heard growling and roars far off they were slight but i heard them "here i come hiccup" she said running to the sounds

Hiccup Pov

"astrid what are you doing here" i asked "umm hiccup still cant understand you" she said just staring at him. Part of hiccup did a mental face palm i huffed and walked over to astrid and put my snout on her hand but the second i did that i heard a growl from toothless. I look at toothless but she was just sitting there "hmm must have imaged it"

"anyway astrid what did you come out here for" i asked "umm what was it what was it" she was hitting her head trying to figure it out i could hear toothless laughing but i just ignored her because for astrid to come out here there most be something she need to tell me.

"oh ya that's right hiccup fishlegs found a ancient scroll about a dragon that may be able to help" she said "really that great lets go talk to fishlegs come one toothless lets get going"i ran with asrid and toothless right beside me im going to be human again i just know it.

**So there im done this chapter i know it short but i just can right those fucking long 15 page chapter im sorry but ya know i need you the fans of this story to give me 2 dragon names one will be for toothless and one for this ancient dragon beacuse i suck at figuring out new names so ya :)**


	9. Chapter 6

Hey there guys how are you wow it sure has been a while but hey that they way it goes i am in college now is it can be hard to right well near impossible and i fell i need to finish this btw not the way you think not finishing it by saying bye no i mean to right this story to its finish if i dont i may always ask my self what if so ya here the next chapter in this story so here we go :D

oh and quick thing

* * *

><p><p>

Toothless POV

"come on hiccup its right over here" astrid yelled at me and hiccup. " what am i invisible or something that little annoying human" i thought angrily. " wait why am i so angry damn these stupid thing called lo lo oh forget it" i said to herself.

Hiccup POV

" I'm coming you don't have to yell come on toothless stop spacing out" i yelled to toothless who seemed to be going a little slow today. Wonder whats on his or err her mind i guess man i got to get use to that. "hey there Fishlegs house" Astrid yelled. Fishlegs parents lived on the outskirt of town they did so because because they were the logger of the town and it just seemed easy for them plus it was nice and quite which even i would love to have someday.

Astrid knocked on the door " hey Fishlegs get out here". Fishlegs came out of the door "oh hey Astrid whats " Astrid cut him off before finishing " look you found that ancient scroll that told you about a dragon right". " oh ya come on in ill show you" Fishlegs invited us in but of course getting me and toothless into the house was well no easy manner but we manged to get in there.

"ok so i found this scroll in the back of the hall next to the old dragon manual and it say there this dragon that lives many moons away, his size can not be measure nor can his power it is said that he can talk to the gods themselves" everyone was staring at awe at what Fishlegs was saying "wait what his name" Astrid asked " well its kinda hard to pronounce this is a bit of older language but i believe it says Ignitus"

(that right Carla i chose yours for the ancient dragon name but spyro im not for sorry but i like this name anyway back to the story)

" so Astrid I've got a question why is there two dragon with you and night fury at that plus where hiccup for that matter" he asked very confused "well your not going to believe words so your just going to have to believe in this hiccup show him" Astrid finish.

I walked up to and put my snout on his for head " wait what do you mean hiccup where is he astrid and who is this dragon touching" hiccup immediately cut him off with his thoughts " please be quite and listen" Fishlegs froze " hiccup is that you".

"ya its me but i can only talk to you or anyone by touching them so it can be kinda weird to hear me in this way" i said as calm as i possible could. Fishing was just standing for what seemed like hours but non of us could really blame him this is not something you see everyday.

"wow this is a lot to take in you know that right hiccup" he asked very confused. I simply nodded and sighed " well i may know of the dragon but it doesn't show how to get to the dragon so your kinda out of luck on that one" Fishlegs finishing with a sad look on his face.

" hey i know were the dragon is but there a bit of a catch" toothless said in a little corner of the room.

"are you sure" i asked very sceptically. " yes its passed down from one generation to another" toothless finishing with a bit of a smile on her face.

" whats wrong hiccup" both Astrid and Fishlegs asked Hiccup. "toothless knows where the dragons is"

No one POV

for the next hour toothless explained where the dragon named Ignitus lived and how to get there after that explaining the whole thing to Fishlegs and Astrid. It took a lot longer but everyone seem to get it.

There was a major problem to getting there first was that it would take months to years by boat and at least a month to get there by dragon. The second and most important was that no human could go to the island because of the deadly gas that would kill any human that would go there.

Astrid was not happy about that because she said she wanted and need to go with them but she finally understood why she cant come with us.

After we finished talking hiccup and toothless went off to talk to Stockic and tell then there were going to head off to find this dragon and hopefully get hiccup back to normal.

Hiccup POV

We meet with Stockic about an hour later at great lodge and began to explain everything to him.

" so that about it dad" as i finally fished explaining the situation to my father but he had a very worried look on his face. " so if i get this right you have to go to an island to meet this dragon that may or may not exist and only you and toothless can go because of some stupid poisonous gas that on the island" he said making sure he had got everything.

" well to put it simply yes" i said knowing that my dad might say no because he doesn't want his weak son to go out alone " your not weak your strong now".

" what the hell was that" i looked all over the place but no one said those words. " hiccup are you listing to me" my father said angrily. " what oh sorry dad so yes or no" hoping for the best outcome.

" well hiccup i don't really have much of choice but what about your flight you don't know how to fly even if your a dragon" he asked me with concern in his voice.

" well toothless is going to teach me for the next week and the where going to set off after that for about two to three months" i said in hope this would came him down.

" a week that's insane how are you going to learn flying in a week" he spoke in voice that alerated the whole hall. " look dad toothless is going to teach me how to fly and plus don't you want to see me human again" this made Stockic freeze and finally nodded and told us to go and begin the training he said he would gather the supply's we would need for the trip.

Well there we go another chapter done well i hope to finish the next one so ya hope you enjoyed it and please leave a comment and if you find any error please tell me and i will try my best to fix them so ya and btw happy holidays to everone :D

ps next chapter will be about there training if you dint get that from the chapter


End file.
